


I want you

by quatresnuku



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Ikkou and Yousuke take things to the next level.





	I want you

Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger

Ikkou/ Youske

Rating Mature

The two of them finally take it to the next level.

 

                Ikkou groped Youske’s ass as they were making out on the air ninja’s bed. They had come to terms with their feelings not long after they had almost died from the space scorpion’s venom. Nights like tonight had become more and more frequent.

                “Hey!” Youske half-hearted protested as he broke the kiss.

                “I want you, “Ikkou placed another brief kiss on his lips, “Can we?” He looked up and down Youske’s body. The red ninja blushed but then moved so he was now sitting on Ikkou’s lap, straddling him.

                “Alright, but I want to be top!” he proclaimed causing his boyfriend to chuckle.

                “You want to be top?”

                “Is that funny?!”

                “No, it’s just you’re so cute!” he kissed him again.

                “What! No I’m not” Youske protested blushing.

                “You know denying it get makes you even cuter,” Ikkou leaned in and kissed Youske’s neck. He also slipped one of his hands under Youske’s shirt. He felt his tone abs and chest. When he found his nipple he pinched one between his fingers. Youske moaned.

                “It’s especially cute,” he told him, “the way your body reacts to mine.” The thunder ninja glanced down at the noticeable bulge in Youske’s pants. Leaving one hand on to continue teasing his chest Ikkou moved the other one down to feel Youske through his pants. Youske in turn pressed himself into his hand. He moaned loudly. Pleased with the way his boyfriend was reacting he switched their positions so now the longer haired man was laying on his back beneath him. Youske’s legs still were around his waist and Ikkou’s hand was on his cock.

                Youske pouted a little when Ikkou removed his hand from the front of his pants but Ikkou quickly grinded his own hips down onto him. Youske could feel that Ikkou was just as hard as he was. He reached up and pulled his boyfriend down for another kiss. They both moaned into each other’s mouths. Ikkou broke the kiss as he pushed up the other’s shirt. He kissed, licked and bit at his exposed stomach and chest. Youske’s hands gripped at Ikkou’s shirt and at the bedsheet.

                “Ik..Ikkou… ah.. Alright you win. You can be top but just hurry up and fuck me already!!” Youske said with his eye’s half closed in pleasure. Ikkou smirked against his skin but then quickly removed both of their clothing. Youske watched the naked man before him. He probably was the best looking man that he had ever seen. He really completely understood why women everywhere would fawn over him. Then he glanced down at his boyfriend harden member. ‘Really?’ he thought ‘He has to be super good looking and have a big penis’ Youske swallowed nervously.

                “Don’t worry,” Ikkou said grabbing a bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket, “I’ll stretch you out really well.”

                Youske nodded and turned over so he was kneeling on his hands and knees as Ikkou covered his fingers in lube. Tentatively he inserted a finger into Youske. He sharply inhaled at the feeling of the cold lube in his opening. Ikkou then added a second finger and started to scissor them to stretch him out. Youske had already started making small moans of pleasure.

                “Are you ready?” Ikkou asked when he thought that he was finished stretching him.

                “I’m always ready” this comment made the lightning ninja chuckle. He removed his fingers and positioned himself outside of his entrance. Then slowly he pushed himself until he was completely inside Youske.

                “Fuck! Youske, you feel amazing!” Ikkou said pausing so they can both get used to the feeling.

 

                “Nnn. Move,” Youske commanded. Doing as he was told Ikkou pulled almost all the way out and then pushed back in. He quickened his pace with each thrust and soon they were both moaning with pleasure.

                Youske came first spilling his seed unto his bed. His muscle contractions squeezed the orgasm out of Ikkou. Pulling out he collapsed onto the bed next to him. The air ninja leaned in to kiss his boyfriend one more time.

                “We should probably clean up,” Ikkou commented, lazily stroking Youske’s back.

                “Ugh, I don’t want to,” groaned Youske.

                “You’ll regret it when you wake up in the morning with crusty sheets.”

                “No, I won’t and anyway if you stay we are just going to dirty them again anyway.” Youske smirked. Ikkou smiled too and then kissed him again.


End file.
